1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for diapers, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinence pads, etc., and to a method for producing a top sheet of the absorbent article. More precisely, the invention relates to such an absorbent article of which the top sheet has a good feel, and to a method for producing the top sheet thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the absorbent articles are widely used for sanitary napkins, pantiliners, incontinence pads, disposable diapers and others for absorbing excretions. Such absorbent article generally comprises a liquid-pervious top sheet to face the skin of a wearer (the top sheet is also referred to as a body facing surface), a liquid-impervious back sheet (the back sheet is also referred to as a garment facing surface), and a liquid-absorbing layer sandwiched between the top sheet and the back sheet. Since the top sheet is directly contacted with the skin of a wearer, it is desired to have a good feel. In addition, since the top sheet directly receives excretions, it is preferable that liquid excretions hardly stay therein so that the top sheet itself hardly becomes stuffy and sticky.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 5-200065 discloses a surface member for absorbent articles, which has a fine convex-concave pattern (this convex-concave pattern is also referred to as an embossed pattern hereinafter) on the surface thereof. As having the fine embossed pattern, the surface member disclosed therein does not have a plastic-like feel, excretions which it has received can immediately pass through its surface, and it hardly becomes stuffy and sticky. Furthermore, International Unexamined Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. Heisei 9-505223 discloses a liquid-pervious, porous plastic web containing a particulate material. The web is formed into a top sheet for absorbent articles which is soft and has a little plastic-like feel.
However, these still have some problems. In case of the former, the surface member is not sticky in dry, but when wetted, it shall have powers of resistance to liquid flowing thereon owing to the embossed pattern, and results in keeping liquid in recesses of the embossed pattern on its surface. In case of the latter, the web does not become so sticky even when wetted, but its ability to significantly remove the sticky feel in wet is still unsatisfactory. In producing the web, the particulate material is added to a semi-molten resin. However, the web thus produced is problematic in that the particulate material often drops off from its surface in use.